


Storm Shelter?

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Storm Shelter?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Storm Shelter? by Coolcat350

Storm  
Shelter?  
by 

I wish the sun came out at night.  
It's so dark in here  
And I'm so alone.  
Please...  
Hold me  
drowning....  
memories wash over me like tidal waves  
pain, so vivid, again and again and again  
but there is more than one kind of pain  
I've had my share of all of it  
Silent screams tear at me  
Invisible claws, ripping at that last vestige  
of hope  
And then, back  
to reality-  
But has anything changed?  
Alone  
Always alone...  
just let me cry  
in your arms  
just for a little while  
then you can hate me again  
please?

  
Archived: April 02, 2001 


End file.
